Quality Time
by Jenny L
Summary: A little story about what C&D are doing before they come back... Be Warned! Strictly Adult Content! I do not own any of these wonderful characters - just taking them for a test drive! Thanks for reading!


Hello! Those of you who are lovely and read some my other stories

are aware that I am a sucker for sex and happy endings. So, this is

my happy little version of what the gang are up two before the amazing

Kelley Armstrong brings them back. And also a little sumthin-sumthin.

Again, there is really no point to this story, but hey, I was bored

and I hope you enjoy it Thanks for all the wonderful

feedback, you're awesome! And thanks for reading!

Chloe dropped onto the couch and cuddled into Derek. A smile slid onto his face as he finished off the sentence in his textbook, his arm automatically wrapping around her. He turned his head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Finished your homework?" He asked, contentedly inhaling her scent.

"Yeah. The math equations were a bit confusing, but I love reading Hamlet. How about you?"

"Finished. Just reading ahead a little."

"Nerd." Chloe joked, planting a kiss on his cheek. "They haven't figured out that you're a genius yet?"

"I'm not a genius." Derek grumbled.

"That's a matter of opinion."

Derek rolled his eyes. "No, they're still too busy making sure I don't steal something or download porn on the school's computers."

Chloe sighed and rested her head on her boyfriend's chest. They had only been at the school about a month. She knew she had to give it time, but she was frustrated that things had not changed much for Derek. He seemed resigned to it, but Chloe hated the fact that first impressions apparently made people incapable of seeing the person he actually was. The Derek that she was in love with.

The group of them had spent a very long time contacting the other kids involved with the Genius II project. Some had believed and were in contact, some had not. Although the Edison Group had still been recovering, the St. Cloud cabal had thought that they were of more importance than Kit had originally thought. There had been a couple of close calls, but they – all of them – had gotten away. Then they had done the only thing they could have – they disappeared.

After months of traveling under the radar, making damn sure that the cabal had lost their trail, they had finally settled in a small community in Colorodo. It had been a relief. Months on the run had taken its toll. Simon's constant good humour had become listless. Tori had become sullen. Chloe had been constantly tired from the stress. She had caught her Aunt crying more then once, when the guilt overcame her. During those months, Chloe had really realized how alike Kit and Derek were, blood related or not. Nothing, absolutely nothing would make them give up. The rest of them had needed that strength. Derek had been stressed, but he had taken everything in stride. He had been, and still is, happy that he had his family back together. And happy that Chloe was with him.

Chloe smiled and buried her head into Derek's chest. He might be a cranky, scary, opinionated, obstinate, surly, infuriating werewolf, but his devotion to her never faltered.

When they had first arrived in the town and Kit had announced that they were going to see if they could rent a house, they all had been so excited about the normalcy of it. The first house that they had gone to see was quite big and beautiful and not too far away from the forest – which was essential for Derek. Running circles around the backyard was not very good exercise for a growing werewolf.

The enthusiastic Realtor had led them through house and they had all been impressed. It was clean and big and moderately priced. Just what they had been looking for. Then they had gone into the master bedroom. What happened next had been so jarring because it happened in an environment of relative calm. Chloe had noticed a man in the corner of the room with the butt of a very large rifle stuck in his mouth. On impulse she lunged toward him.

"OH MY GOD…" had been the only words she had time to scream before the crying man had jerked his foot forward which tightened the string he had tied to the trigger.

She had shut her eyes, but not before the image of his brains running down the walls behind him seared itself to her brain. She had felt Derek's hand on her shoulder and she had opened her eyes to the man positioning the rifle in his mouth again. No noise. Just a loop. Chloe had let out a shaky sigh and turned toward the group where the Realtor was staring at her in disbelief.

"I..I, like, totally love this colour scheme." Chloe had smiled, trembling.

Tori had clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle he laughter. Simon had shushed Tori. Lauren and Kit had shared a look that said _Gee, I guess we know why this place is so cheap._ Derek's mouth had twitched with the beginnings of a smile and he had led her out of the room. Chloe had made sure to be last to enter a room for the rest of the tour. When the Realtor had been leading them back downstairs, Kit casually asked if there had been any deaths in the house. The Realtor had not even blinked when she told him that nothing like that had ever occurred in the house. I had cocked an eyebrow and looked at Derek who, in turn, had scowled at the Realtor.

They had eventually found a big house outside of town that was actually shunned because everybody 'knew for a fact' that it was haunted. It wasn't. Not even a little. That wasn't to say that spirits couldn't pop in and decide to stay for a while – Liz was there more often than not. But there had been no ghosts bound to the house. They had moved right in and had been very happy there for the last few months. It wasn't as nice or as big as the last house, but there was plenty of room for all of them and the forest was literally in their own back yard, which Derek was thrilled about. Well, more contented than thrilled really. Derek wasn't one to get 'thrilled'. It was very secluded – the trees completely covered the house and you couldn't see it from the main road. It was perfect.

Derek's stomach growled and Chloe giggled. Because of their specialities, it was quite easy for Lauren, a doctor, and Kit, a lawyer, to find jobs in town. It was a smaller community, but not that small. It needed doctors and lawyers just like everywhere else. Each of them had a list of chores they had to do each day, and it was Chloe's turn to cook supper. She was kinda getting better at it. She didn't burn things nearly as much as she used to.

"What do you feel like for supper?" She asked, reluctantly getting up from the couch.

"Nothing burnt." He said with a grin.

"How about some dog food?" She said over her shoulder as she headed into the kitchen.

"Whatever. Just don't burn it."

Everyone was delighted that Chloe did not screw up the Spaghetti and meatballs, or the salad. She smiled sarcastically at the light applause from Tori as she brought the pitcher of water from the fridge.

"Derek and I are going to go out and practice tonight, is that okay?" She asked, sitting down.

"I don't know…" Lauren said, eyeing the dark woods out the window.

Chloe wanted to say that she and Derek would be the scariest things out in the woods, but bit her lip instead. Her aunt wouldn't find it that funny and probably take it as a dig at her involvement with the Edison group.

"It should be fine, Lauren." Kit said casually before shoving a mouthful of Spaghetti in his mouth. He turned to Chloe and said, with a mouthful of pasta, "Ish ish awshome."

"Thanks." Chloe laughed.

She really liked Kit. He was kind of like a combination of Simon and Derek. He was funny. Not to mention that he was the only one who was genuinely happy when he found out his that his older son had found a girlfriend. Her aunt had come a long way in respecting Derek, since he had saved their lives at the Edison Lab. Now her concerns were more geared toward the possible deflowering of her niece.

"Yes, but it's awfully dark tonight." She said, twirling her fork in her pasta.

"Well, Chloe's still nervous about accidentally raising something in her sleep, so she does need to practice." Simon said, winking at her and reaching for the water jug.

"Oh, I don't know." Tori chimed in, a grin on her face. "They _are_ going out to raise some little decomposing animals. They won't be able to keep their hands off of each other."

Chloe turned and deep shade of red and choked on her water. But everyone was laughing, her aunt included.

"Alright, alright." She conceded with a smile. "When you put it that way, go ahead."

After supper, Chloe lay on the couch and listened to her iPod as she waited for Derek to finish with the clean up. It was his turn tonight. Lauren was catching up on some work and Kit, Simon, and Tori were watching tv. Tori liked Kit, although she still didn't know that he was her biological father, nor did Simon realize that she was his sister. And that was definitely alright for now. Tori was finally starting to seem happy. After the betrayal of her parents and the death of her mother, she had been so miserable that Chloe's heart had ached for her, despite the barbed quips. But now that she was back in school and back to working on her educational goal, now that she had many friends and a pseudo family that loved her, she finally seemed content. And Chloe was glad. Even if they fought like cats and dogs most of the time.

In regards to school, Simon seemed to fit in just as quickly – but then, it was Simon. He could get along with anyone. He was already on the basketball team and debating with his father to get the leg thing for his diabetes. And, as Derek had said, Simon had no shortage of ridiculously pretty girls chasing him around. There didn't seem to be one that he was exceptionally interested in yet, though. He usually ended up eating lunch with her and Derek, at a table that Tori had abandoned long ago, stating that she saw enough of them at home.

Chloe, herself, found school the same. She was still the quiet one, the wallflower. She made a few friends in her classes. She still felt scared that she would stutter when she was called on for an answer, which she found funny at times because of…well, everything. Unfortunately, she shared no classes with Derek, Simon or Tori because they were a grade ahead of her.

The second day, the school 'badass' had taken to her for some reason. He and his friends had cornered her by her locker during lunch and the guy just would not take no for an answer, even when she had told him that she already had a perfectly good boyfriend already. She had told him to leave her alone, but he apparently had not felt like getting rejected in front of his friends. They were mean, sure, but Chloe had not felt really threatened by them. She was aware that she would have been terrified if it had happened before, back when she had been normal. Apparently there's something about facing down a couple of homicidal werewolves and an evil corporation to take the fear right out of regular bullies. A huge shadow had fallen over the boys and she knew by the shocked look on their faces that Derek had come up behind her. She had felt his warm hands on her shoulders and tried to hide the smile that had spread across her face.

"Are bothering my girlfriend?" He growled. She could hear the amusement masked in his voice. Apparently he hadn't though of them as a threat either.

Chloe could also remember blushing because it had been the first time he had called her that. The bullies had backed off very quickly and Derek had chuckled as he bent down to give her a kiss.

"They bother you again, tell me. If there's one thing I know, it's how to make people scram." He had joked, taking her backpack as they had walked down the hall towards the crowded cafeteria.

"I have just realized that I am dating the embodiment of Oscar the Grouch. He was always my favourite, though." Chloe had smiled, looking up at him. "And thanks. I don't think I felt really threatened by them, though."

"I know. You looked bored." He had replied. He had looked down and grinned at her. "And Oscar was my favourite, too. He was the only one with any sense."

Chloe smiled at the memory. As much as Derek had changed, he still was stayed the same. He was finally coming into his own. His acne had cleared. He was still wearing clothes on the baggy side. He still had a scowl on his face except with her and Simon. And he still had no time for the other students. Okay, so maybe Derek had changed in respect to Chloe. She blushed and thought of the first day when she met him for lunch. He was sitting at a table alone, his usual scowl on his face, until he saw her coming. His face had lit up and her stomach had flip-flopped. Looking back, she was pretty sure her face had been crimson. His face – that genuinely happy face – had been meant for her. She wasn't the only one who had noticed. There was an audible gasp when his scowl transformed into a handsome smile. She had put her bag down on the table and stood next to him and his arm had snaked around her waist. Chloe had been used to his touch but it still had made her heart flutter.

_Huh. For that matter, it still did,_ she thought, stretching.

Chloe smiled as she spied the person in question coming out of the kitchen. She pulled her ear buds out and sat up.

"Hey, that was quick."

Derek opened his mouth but Chloe put up her hand to stop him. She knew that look.

"If you make a joke about not having to scrub burnt on food, I will neuter you." She said, smiling sweetly.

Derek laughed. "I will never get tired of canine jokes."

"Listen, buddy, you lay off my cooking and lay off the dog jokes." Chloe laughed, getting up off the couch and putting her iPod on the table.

"No deal." He said, grabbing her elbow and turning her to him.

Chloe stared at the green eyes looking down at her and her heart started racing. Slowly, Derek kissed her and she buried her hands in his hair. What was meant as a short, sweet kiss quickly turned into something more. They kissed until she was breathless and pressed wantonly against him, clutching his hair.

Someone cleared their throat and they both jumped apart, red and panting and incredibly embarrassed. Tori stood in the doorway to the kitchen with a knowing look on her face.

"If you guys get caught kissing like that, you won't be allowed to be alone without a chaperone until your thirty." Tori said, smiling as she walked back into the kitchen.

They turned back to each other and Chloe was sure that his panting, red face matched hers.

"Aren't you supposed to have super hearing?" She whispered as they went to gather there shoes and jackets.

"Yeah, I was distracted." He mumbled, making her blush even more.

Chloe put on her jacket. It wasn't winter yet, but the night times were getting pretty chilly. She called out to her aunt and told her that they were leaving. Once on the path that she and Derek had already traversed more times than she could count, Derek took her hand and stood inhaling deeply. As a necromancer, having a boyfriend who could sniff out dead things was surprisingly convenie

nt.

"So, I know the last time I compared you to Lassie, you got mad. How about Scooby-doo? Cause he's awesome." Chloe joked, as he led her off the trail.

"Why do you keep comparing me to cartoons?" He grumbled, lifting a heavy low hanging branch so she could walk under it.

"Lassie wasn't a cartoon." She responded, cocking an eyebrow. "Besides, after all the crap you put me through when we first met? Let's just think of it as retribution."

Derek sighed and pulled her elbow until she stood before him.

"I am sorry." He said, stroking her cheek. "Barking at you and keeping you at arms length? It was easier for me to deal with what I actually felt for you. Besides, I didn't think I was good enough for you…"

"Derek," Chloe smiled, putting her hands on his chest. "I was just joking. I understand how you felt; you've already explained it to me. And you're perfect for me. However, that does not mean I won't put you in your place when the occasion calls for it."

"I like it that way."

"Good." She grinned as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Just as quickly as before, she found herself flush against him and breathless. Suddenly she was lifted up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his hips. She felt his hardness pressed against her and it felt so good that she broke the kiss and cried out.

They both froze, red faced and panting.

"We should go…" He said, his eyes lingering on her lips.

Chloe didn't trust her voice so she nodded reluctantly. She unlocked her legs and he lowered her to the ground. Neither of them moved away. During the months that they were on the run, no real opportunities had arisen for them to be alone together for any amount of time. Now, Chloe increasing found it hard to control herself when they were alone. She looked up at him, wide eyed and trembling, and he put his hand on her cheek and traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

Derek took in a shaky breath. "Do you…do you want to…sit down for a little bit?"

"Yes!" Chloe answered, a little too quickly and enthusiastically. "Scale that answer back from 10 to about a 5 would you?"

Derek grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her through the brush, looking for a place where they could sit.

"Preferably nowhere near what you smelled over here."

He laughed. "What? Don't want to kill two birds with one stone."

"I'm going to forget you just said that." Chloe replied, casting a mock-glare at the back of his head. His chuckle drifted back to her.

Derek led her into a tiny clearing with thick grass and newly fallen log. He took off his jacket and laid it on the ground for her.

"Thanks, but are you sure you won't get cold?" She asked sitting down on the sweater.

"Nah." He responding sitting down beside her. He reclined, leaning on the log and she did the same and looked up at the sky through the trees. The night was cloudless and the stars were sparkling brightly. The large moon lit up the clearing with a soft, glowing light.

Derek dug through his pocket and handed her a small black box sealed with a red ribbon.

"What's this?" she asked, pulling at the ribbon.

"Do you remember when we were in that coffee shop washroom and I broke your chain?"

"Yeah." Chloe said as she opened up the box. Inside there was a thin white gold serpentine chain.

She looked at Derek who was trying to nonchalantly keep his gaze fixed on the sky. The back of her throat tightened and she was afraid she was going start crying. The ribbon she had tied her amulet on was starting to fray and her broken chain was forever lost in the supposed 'safe' house.

"Thank you, Derek. I love it." She said softly, and finally he turned to her, a pleased smile on his lips. "It means a lot."

Chloe kissed his cheek and put the box carefully in her jacket pocket. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever given her. As she was accustomed, she curled up in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Derek sighed contentedly and for a moment they just listened to the calm of the forest and gazed up at the stars through the canopy of tree branches.

"I still find it…" He murmured, hesitating.

"What?"

A blush coloured his cheeks and he scowled. Apparently he had been thinking aloud. She cocked an eyebrow and he looked down at her face and sighed.

"I just…I find it hard to believe that you want to be with me."

It was Chloe's turn to scowl (though she was pretty sure she was not quite as fearsome as he).

"Derek, stop that! Stop being mean to yourself!"

He tried not to smile at her serious expression.

"I'm serious!" She huffed, cracking a smile. She playfully elbowed his stomach and he laughed and caught her wrist.

"I know." He said, stroking the inside of her wrist with his thumb.

"Good. Then stop it." She said as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Girls like you normally stay the hell away from me."

"Girls like me normally can't raise the dead by accident, either." She sighed. Some occurred to her and she cocked her brow sarcastically. "Hey, are you saying you want a posse of girls following you all the time? Trying to find my replacement?"

Derek laughed. "Hell no. You've got me now, whether you like it or not."

"I like it. I like it a lot." Chloe smiled as she put her arms around his neck. "Besides, first impressions can be very deceiving."

"Yeah, they can." He agreed, his eyes wandering down to her lips.

Chloe and Derek had both been guilty of first impressions. She had thought he had been a lumbering psychotic thug and he had thought she had been a moronic selfish victim. Luckily, they had been forced to discover each others' true colours.

"Besides, I happen to like big, brooding werewolves."

He scowled. "I'm not brooding."

Chloe cocked her head and pretended to examine his face. "Yeah, there it is. Brooding."

Derek's lips twisted into a smile and Chloe kissed him softly. She put her forehead against his and he buried his hand in her hair.

"We…we should go…" He stuttered, not moving an inch.

Chloe ran her fingers across his bottom lip.

"We should find…something to raise…"

She kissed him slowly, lovingly and he groaned and pressed her against him. Chloe felt like she was on fire; she felt wanton and fervent and she nipped and his bottom lip gently with her teeth. Derek growled deep within his throat and she suddenly found herself lying back on the soft, mossy forest floor. Derek knelt between her legs and leaned over her, his worried eyes glinting above her.

"Sorry, Chloe." He said with regret. "I don't mean to rush…I mean…I…"

Chloe grabbed his shirt and pulled him down until his face was an inch from hers. She felt scared, elated, nervous…but mostly she felt a deep need for him – just him.

"Don't be sorry, Derek." She whispered. "Just kiss me."

Derek groaned her name and quickly found her lips with his. His hands found her hips and traveled up under the hem of her tee; he hesitated making sure it was okay. His hands felt so good on her skin, she broke the kiss and gasped. Judging her reaction, he smiled and his hands traveled further up, until they rested on her small breasts. Her breath caught in her throat and she arched her back, pressing her aching nipples against his palms. Derek groaned and with one accidental twist of his hand, Chloe's bra was history.

"Oh crap." Derek said as he froze.

Chloe laughed. "Don't worry; I won't make you replace it."

He smiled. "And I thank you for that."

His fingers twitched, inching toward her bare breasts and she smiled, pulling him down once more for a searing kiss. He played with her sensitive nipples with his thumbs, making her gasp and writhe against him. He tore his lips away and pulled her shirt up and exposed her breasts to the cool night air. She was sure he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. He kept his eyes glued to hers as he bent down and covered a nipple with his hot mouth. Chloe cried out, burying her hands in his hair and arching against his mouth. Derek growled and grabbed her hips, pressing her against his erection. She moaned his name and he lifted her up until he was kneeling and she was straddling him, her legs wrapped tightly around him. She felt his hardness against her hot core and she desperately wished her jeans would magically disappear.

Panting, Derek pulled down her shirt and rested his trembling hands on her hips.

"Chloe…" He said his voice deep and husky. "We really should stop…"

"I know." She let out a shaking breathe. "Lately…I'm finding it harder and harder to control myself around you."

Derek smiled. "Tell me about it." He plucked a leaf from her hair and laid his forehead against hers. "God, Chloe, you make me ache for you."

Chloe couldn't help it; her lips found his and she shamelessly began rocking against him. Derek broke away from her lips and cursed; savouring the feel of her, his hand on her hip helping her to rock faster against his hardness.

Suddenly, he stilled her hips and cleared his throat. "Chloe. We have to stop. I can't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry, Derek." Chloe panted, wide-eyed. "I just…I feel…well, I don't know how I feel – I've never felt it before. But you…you just feel so good."

Derek smiled and put a hand on her red cheek. "Do you trust me?" He asked, echoing the question she asked him eons ago.

"Yes." She said, cocking her head questioningly.

Derek fumbled with the button on her jeans and Chloe sucked in a shaky breath. He helped her stand and slid he jeans down her legs. She stepped out of them and bit her lip nervously. Derek motioned for her to sit on the fallen log and positioned himself in front of her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to feel you…" He murmured, his trembling fingers hesitating at the hem of her panties.

"I'm nervous." Chloe whispered.

"So am I."

His eyes glinted green in the darkness and he was about to retract his fingers when she caught his wrist.

"Please touch me, Derek."

Chloe kept her hand on his wrist as he reached out and pushed her panties aside. With a shaky breath, he tenderly pushed two fingers under the damp material and she gasped when they slid against her wet clit. Watching her intently, he experimentally slid his fingers back over the sensitive nub. Unknowingly, Chloe tightened her grip on his wrist and he settled on moving his fingers in lazy circles. Derek inhaled the scent of her arousal and shuddered.

"Derek!" Chloe moaned, throwing her free arm around his shoulders. She buried her hand in his hair and she looked him in the eye. What she saw there made her groan and kiss him with wild abandon.

She tore her mouth away from his and searched his face as she slid her trembling hand down to cup his large erection. He hissed and quickly caught her hand.

"You don't have to." He said earnestly; gazing at her with so much serious on his face it made her smile.

"I want to. Unless you don't…"

He cursed and shook his head. "Believe me; I want you to…very, very badly. But I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for."

"I wouldn't have done anything if I wasn't ready."

She tugged at his shirt and, reluctantly pulling his hand away from his ministrations, he quickly stripped it off. Chloe traced the outline of his muscles down to his jeans and she watched at him shyly as she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them and his boxers down over his hips.

Trembling, she reached down and softly fisted his erection. Derek grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as she experimentally stroked the length of him with quivering fingers.

"Derek?"

He opened his eyes and read the uncertain look in her eyes. He smiled and slipped his fingers under her damp panties and resumed his movements, speeding up the rhythm of his fingers against her clit. When she gasped and her hand tightened on his hardness, a grunt erupted from his throat. She slowly gained confidence and her strokes became firm and quick.

Chloe felt like she was about to explode; the aching inside her was reaching a fevered pitch and she felt like she was gasping for breath. His erection was hot and smooth beneath her fingers and Derek's breathing matched her own. His green eyes bore into hers and placed his free hand behind her neck and drew her in for a kiss.

"Derek…" She cried, her free hand gripping his hair once more. "Derek…I feel…Derek…yes…please…"

Chloe fell over the edge and bit her lip against the scream that threatened. She moved her hips, riding her orgasm out on his fingers. She saw stars and supernovas. The intensity made her entire body tremble and she didn't want the feeling to end. When it began to fade, she was saddened and elated at the same time. Derek choked out her name and buried his head in her neck as he came, spurting on the log beneath her.

They stayed clutched in each others arms, breathless and trembling, until Derek raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"You okay?"

Chloe examined his crimson face. _Was that a joke?_ She thought. _My first orgasm with the boy I love was ridiculously earth-shattering and he's asking me if I'm okay?_

"Uh, yeah." Chloe answered with a smile that could not be erased from her face. "I'm actually doing pretty awesome right now, how 'bout you?"

Derek laughed. He wrapped his arms around her, his mouth pressed to her ear.

"You're…you're just perfect." He murmured.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she kissed his cheek, not trusting her voice.

_"Chloe! Derek! Time to come in!"_

At the sound of her aunt's voice, they both jumped back, Chloe almost falling off the log she was sitting on. They laughed and started dressing in their discarded clothes.

"Do you think I can make it to bed before I see Aunt Lauren?" She asked nervously, buttoning up her jeans. "I'm sure she'll be able to read it on my face. I'm such a bad liar."

"I'll be fine." He said, pulling his shirt over his head. "Besides, you're lying has improved a lot lately."

"You always know when I'm lying!"

"Yes, but I'm a werewolf."

"And my aunt's a doctor who's afraid you'll deflower me. She'll read it on my face!"

Derek laughed and Chloe scowled at him.

"There you go. You don't have to lie. There was no 'deflowering' involved."

Chloe's cheeks heated and he grabbed her hand. "It'll be fine. They're used to us coming in dirty and dishevelled from hunting up some dead animals. We'll go up and get our usual showers and they won't suspect a thing."

Chloe slowly nodded and he led her down the path toward the house.

"They'll be plenty of time for 'deflowering' later." He joked, dodging her fist.

"Yeah, and if my aunt finds out about it, she'll neuter you."

"Yeah," Derek smiled, "she probably would."

Hand in hand, the walked into their house. Their home.


End file.
